Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott "Hate On PewDiePie For Veiws" Henderson '''known on YouTube as '''Dillon The Hacker is a American YouTuber who makes ranting vlogs. Dillon joined YouTube in 2014. He became really popular with his rant videos mostly about PewDiePie, Smosh, Boogie2988 and other well known YouTubers. Biography Dillon Prescott '"Hate On PewDiePie For Veiws" ' Henderson 'was Born on the 5th of November 1998, In Mesa Arizona. His best friend is Kevin or well knowed as 'BG Kumbi. '''They are going in same school. Kevin supports Henderson's videos & promotes his channel to find more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, So he dont know what Henderson is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Henderson explained to her what his doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't really understand what YouTube is. Henderson says that he has a girlfriend called: '''Pupinia Stewart, '''And that they will rule the world. Interesting Lies And Negative True Facts * He has Blonde/Brown hair and Blue eyes. * He wears glasses. * He use to have braces. * He can chug a whole can of soda. * He started hacking & coding when he was 2 years old. * He has a IQ of 143. * He self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan. * He says that he will take over YouTube. * He said that he will hack Reddit. * He and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since November 2014. History in June the 15th, 2012 his friend Kevin or '''BGKumbi, '''discusses a friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“.When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, It becomes so popular, That it has over 111,000+views. There was speculation of him being another Youtuber called Marky Mole. Marky is an odd guy who has an obsession with Monty Mole, a Nintendo character. Later proven not to be him due to Dillon having his braces off in August 2014 and Marky having his taken off in May 2015. Also, Marky is missing his front tooth and has enormous package. Two of which Dillon doesn't have. The prank war between 4chan and Dillon the Hacker At the start of the war, Dillon comed and said to 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“.After what Dillon said, Members from 4chan started randomly putting images of Internet’s cat lovers, porn addicts, and prankers all come to hang out. They ignored Dillons warnings and founded his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan founded out that it was a bait by Dillon. The fake addres was tweeted by Dillon.' The screengrab of Dillons location was posted by a unknown Anonymous member called: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgpqo4O0Kmo-NRULtLjZxnw/feed '''John Smith'].''' Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, So he left the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of: BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after that Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & TraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called '''The Meme Krew. '''Then '''BGKumbi '''said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well. Leauge Of Legends Video In 2014, Dillon made a video where he raged over a video game called: League of Legends, Because he got bannded on it.He said that admins on Leauge of Legends will pay, And that they need to unban him now. He said that his the best Leauge of Legends player in North America, And that they will respect him. Then he threw some object on the ground, And started raging. At the end a desk fall on him and he just stopped raging and stopped recording. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Dillon finally review that he was hacked by a anonymous member named '''Derrick. Derrick hacked his YouTube channel Dillon The Hacker. Dillon made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded in May,10,2015. But in the video Dillon threaten Derrick. So Derrick '''became mad and made a respond video. In May,12,2015. '''Derrick '''uploaded the video on '''Dillons,hacked YouTube account. In the video, Derrick said that Dillon '''is really hacked on his YouTube channel, And that he never goona get it back. In May,13,2015 '''Dillon '''made a apology video for saying rude this to '''PewDiePie '''and that he wants '''Felixses '''help to get his YouTube channel back, He said that if '''Felix '''helps him, That he never will make a new rude video about him. In May,14,2015 '''Dillon '''deleted his Facebook profile, But his Twitter & YouTube accounts are still active, '''Dillon '''activated his Facebook profile again. In May,15,2015 '''Derricks, '''video was removed by YouTubes Policy. In May,19,2015 '''Dillon '''uploaded his new video called: PewDiePie as responded to my request. Reading the message PewDiePie sent me. Everyone thinked that his lying in the video, But at the end, '''Dillon '''putted a real image wheres '''Felixses '''message. Back on Dillon The Hacker In May,24,2015 '''Dillon finally gotted his channel back, And PewDiePie Helped him, And Derrick The Hacker is in jail. 'Dillon '''becomed a member of '''Bro Army ! ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger